DE 43 18 980 A1 has already disclosed a handheld power tool which comprises a housing unit, a tool receptacle, an operating unit which comprises an operating element, and an electrical and/or electronic indication unit which has a circumferentially arranged indication element for indicating a handheld power tool characteristic variable.